Oh Love! Unrelated Stories Collection
by Montley
Summary: Eleventh Story: But you know that it is him, it's your Seamus, based on his smile alone, which is gleaming at the sight of you. For Rish
1. Of Bookstores and Coffee

**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first story out of who knows how many stories in my collection. Just to let you all know that when I post a new one, some of the summary will change along with the characters, so if you like this make sure to story alert! Thank you for reading!**

**This story's rating: K+**

* * *

Oh, Love! Unrelated Stories Collection:

Of Bookstores and Coffee

By Montley

Every day at exactly seven in the morning she arrives at the lowly bookstore to work her normal seven hour shift, always admiring her past classmate, who never seems to stop coming with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Every day at exactly seven in the morning he sits in the bookstore with his sweet-smelling coffee -for he had nothing else to do anyway- contemplating the girl he used to know, wondering what had happened with her life.

Every day she counts each precious galleon, sickle or knut she earns, hoping one day to actually achieve her dreams of owning her own dress robes shop.

Every day he waits for something to happen to him to change his life, anything at all to get out of the boring humdrum he had sunken into, and bring in happiness once again.

One day he puts down his mug and approaches her, his breath stained with coffee; that day they speak animatedly, covering topics from the current headliner to the smell of the bookstore, and they both wonder why they had not done this sooner.

One day she sneaks him a very unpopular book called, _Ways to Decipher Your Coffee Cup: The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly _by Sybil Trelawney; she knows how he sips his coffee every single morning, and she figures they could have a laugh together since she realized that she had never believed in the sort of garbage that the book spoke of.

One day he tells her that the book predicted his upcoming death with a laugh; he could not help but notice the slight fear laced in her eyes right before she claims him in a tight hug, burying her face in his comforting shoulder.

One day she tells him of her dreams that she feels will never come true, he reassures her that someday everything that she desires will happen to her, and she gives him a kiss on the cheek, both immediately feel a tad embarrassed.

Some days she fancies presenting her designs to him, and each time he tells her that she will be one day be famous for them with a look of awe.

Some days he reveals parts of his past that happened after Hogwarts; his parents' home had burned down, killing the both of them, he was the only one to survive the scorching flames, and he knew that all those accidents he had with fire in the past only predicted its occurrence.

Some days she consoles him sweetly when he speaks woefully of his miserable past, and one time as he finishes talking, she starts slowly kissing him on the lips softly out of pure instinct, savoring him and his taste of fresh coffee.

Some days he tends to treat her by bringing her her own cup of coffee along with delicious Honeydukes' milk chocolates to share as she supervises over the few customers, causing a smile to appear on her face before she kisses him again, and he tastes strawberries on her lips.

That one day she never regretted accepting that large sum of money from him, which he had inherited from his deceased parents, the moment she opens her dress robe shop to the world, sees young girls gaping at her designs and him smiling at her from a lone corner of the store with two cups of coffee in his hands.

That one day he never regretted sliding that coffee mug over to her from across a table, conscientiously watching her drink from it until she splutters some of it out along with a bright, gleaming, diamond ring.

A day in the distant future he has no worry about the upcoming hours, just wishing for time to hurry up, so it could finally happen, and he would no longer have to wait.

A day in the distant future butterflies float around in her stomach as she puts makeup on, wearing an elegant dress of her own design, waiting and constantly taking glances at the mahogany grandfather clock as it ticks on by.

A day in the distant future both Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown say I do without a single regret.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! If you liked this story alert for more to come soon! (Perhaps one, two or three a week, depending my muse)**

**Please drop a little review :)**

**-Montley**


	2. Follower

**A/N: Here is the second installment! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Just to let all of you know, that in your reviews (or you can PM me) you can request a pairing for me to write later (does not mean I will). **

**Rating T (for an F-bomb). **

* * *

Follower

By Montley

His mother stood stoically, her arm around his shoulders.

His father said nothing, but he still glared at those around him.

He did not know what to do but stay there with them.

They were there, but still Draco felt so alone.

His parents, after all, were the only ones who cared for him.

And _Bloody Fucking Harry Potter_, _Mudblood Granger_ and _The Weasel_ had to be the ones to save _his _life earlier. It shamed him dreadfully, but then again, Harry had owed him from that day in the manor for not ratting him out to Bellatrix, now _dead _Bellatrix.

He noted Slongbottom in the corner with a gaggle of adoring fangirls, fawning over _him. _Slongbottom seemed to be savoring the attention, but his eyes kept averting away, not even fully enjoying it. Of course, he was now regarded as a hero, though Draco still thought of him as the fumbling buffoon.

But what had Draco done to help anyone?

He knew he had done nothing but run away from danger, fighting only those who stood in his path. Never would he admit it, but it shamed him more.

He placed his hand on his mother's hand that was resting on his shoulder. Carefully he moved it off of him, walking away from her and her outreached hand. That day there had been so much loss, death, destruction, he needed to get away, away from this place of suffering. It was odd to him that Hogwarts used to be a safe place. Would it revert back after today?

He left the broken building to get away from it all, everyone, and he stood alone in the courtyard. Everyone else was with family members or friends, mourning the deceased. The only one he had lost was Crabbe, and Crabbe deserved it, for he had behaved recklessly and evilly. Draco still missed him nonetheless.

Approaching a banister he placed his hands on it, staring into the distance that was covered with dense fog. Darkness loomed within it, and Draco wanted more than anything to evaporate into it and disappear for a while, not die, he was better than that notion, but disappear, start anew.

He leaned his head over, feeling the cool May breeze, filled with the ghosts of that day, those who were now lost in the darkness.

"I wouldn't do that," a voice called out, startling him. He turned his head and faced the small girl standing a foot behind him. _Astoria Greengrass._

"I wasn't doing anything," he answered flatly and averted his head back in front of the banister. He listened to her small footsteps advancing closer to him, and suddenly she was next to him, her own tiny hands gripping onto the banister.

"I can say that I love the wind as much as anyone, but you were leaning too close off the edge. I was a tad worried," she told him; the fifth year's eyes were closed, and she listened to the air around her, her black hair lying still on her shoulders.

"Only a tad?" he remarked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, only a tad, I don't know you very well," she replied sullenly.

"Then let's fix that," he offered impassively.

"Are you serious?" she asked, opening her eyes and looking at him curiously.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he snapped.

"I don't know," she muttered, staring at her feet.

"Astoria, look I'm sorry, I'm just..." he started, but he realized he did not know how to finish the sentence.

"Tense?" she suggested, her eyes looking at his again, and he realized that they were hazel.

"I suppose you could say that, the war, death, loss, light versus darkness. It's all ridiculous," he babbled.  
"And yet, you were with the darkness," she pointed out accusingly.

"I know, but I had no choice," he snapped again, fully aggravated. "My father was already a Death Eater, and as his son I was forced to serve from the day I was born."

"I see," she muttered.

"What about your family?" he questioned severely.

"My father always avoided You-Know-Who's calling, not wanting to have to kill anyone. But my mother said that when it came down to it, she would fight for who she thought would win. She didn't come today, nor did my father, but my sister and I fought for Harry and Professor Dumbledore. Don't be prejudice about it, I know I'm a Slytherin," Astoria answered honestly.

Draco said nothing in return but gripped further on the banister, his hands beginning to feel sore. He could feel Astoria's hazel eyes lingering on him. Suddenly, he felt a small hand cupping his cheek, forcing him to look her in the eyes. She said nothing, but planted a small kiss on his cheek, leaning her head against his pointed chin.

"Don't let yourself succumb to the darkness anymore, Draco. It's not worth it," Astoria warned, her cheeks turning red as she realized her hand was still pressed against his cheek. Slowly she removed it and walked away from him, Draco staring at her as she left.

At that moment he realized that he should follow _her_.

Not his gut, like he always had, but his heart.

* * *

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it! Please drop a review, and if you liked the previous stories, please story alert as well!**


	3. Not Valentine

**This is just a quick little thing for Valentine's Day, that I pretty much just came up with, so if there are errors, I'm sorry! **

**Rating: K+**

* * *

Not Valentine

By Montley

"This holiday is utterly preposterous," Percy Weasley complained to his loyal co-worker, Audrey Green. "Full of garish decorations crowding up the workplace, distracting so many people, including myself."

Audrey stared at her feet as she paced the hallways with him, both of them carrying many books in their firm grips. She carefully kept glancing up and scrutinizing his annoyed expression. He had been complaining to her literally for weeks about Valentine's Day and how much he despised it. Since she began working at the Ministry, she and Percy had become fast friends; but no matter how intelligent and studious Percy is, she cannot help but realize how stupid he really was for never noticing a single, little thing.

"Yes, I know, Percy, you've been informing me of that fact for weeks," she told him with a slight roll of her brown eyes.

"It's so cheesy, invented by commercial businesses and stores like Honeydukes, and yet so many people here get all mushy with their boyfriends or girlfriends, and even skive off work to tend to them!" Percy vented.

"Yes, yes, I know," Audrey muttered.

"It makes me wish that Valentine's Day did not exist, no Valentine's Day at all. I've only ever had one real girlfriend in the past, and we never made a big deal of it. But all of these couples have to disrupt the pattern of the Ministry every single year! We cannot accept all of these deliveries of chocolates and flowers! May as well toss it all in the fountain!"

"But Percy," she began to say, as her aggravation rose to its highest levels.

"What?" he snapped, clearly acting rotten because of the thoughts running through his mind. He averted his eyes to glare at a couple who were walking by, tightly holding their hands together.

"It's just, I actually like Valentine's Day, and I am quite sick of you complaining about it! It's probably because you're still sore over your last girlfriend that you just don't see how much I fancy you!" Audrey ranted quickly, only slapping her hand over her mouth once she had realized what she had just uttered.

"Wh-what?" Percy spluttered, instantly dropping some of the books he had been carrying with him. Audrey groaned, turned around, took a deep breath and faced him again as both of them immediately bent down to pick up the fallen books.

"Yes, I admit it, since I have no choice now, but I fancy you," she admitted, then stood and handed him his books.

There was a long pause as he looked down at her with a look of slight, shocked, confusion. Her cheeks burned scarlet, and suddenly his ears turned the same shade as well when realization finally dawned on him, shown apparent by his wide blue eyes.

Again, she sighed, wishing away the scarlet that turned her face into a tomato, and she asked, "Percy, will you be my Not Valentine?"

"N-not Valentine?" Percy questioned, a nervous look looming on his features, scarlet on his ears.

"Yes, since you detest it so much," she replied with a half-smile.

His lips formed a small smile. "Yes, in fact I will be your Not Valentine, Audrey."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review! The more reviews, the more I'll be encouraged!**

**Also, in your reviews feel free to request a pairing you'd like me to write!**

**And Audrey's last name in this, it's never been determined, but I remembering seeing Green in another story so I just stole it (I hope whoever it was doesn't mind because it sounded so right!)**

Written for:

_HP Potions Competition: Erumpent Potion_


	4. Peanut Butter

Peanut Butter

By Montley

"Oh, Bill! Eet's terrible!" Fleur Weasley shouted at the top of her lungs, and Bill Weasley could hear her beginning to wail. He inwardly groaned as he began trudging away from his work books. Today, and for the rest of the week, he was staying home to tend to Fleur to provide her with every single necessity she needed or desired. Each day since they found out she was pregnant with their first child she began growing bigger, and more emotional. In a way, he dreaded this time, she was dramatic to begin with, and the time she's a pregnant and hormonal woman could only be worse.

He entered the kitchen of Shell Cottage and noticed his wife weeping at the table with an empty jar perched next to her. Her silvery-blonde hair was held up in a messy ponytail, and she was wearing sweats, which she had every day for about nine months.

"What is it, dear?" he asked gently.

"Eet's terrible!" she moaned, her watery eyes looking at him in distress.

"What's terrible?" he questioned, suddenly growing a tad afraid.

"Ve are out ov peanut butter!" she cried and flung her face into her hands. All fear evaporated away from Bill, and he held the temptation to complain inside.

"Do you want me to buy some more?" he asked, and Fleur nodded her head. "Any special kind?"

"Just get eet!" Fleur requested desperately. Bill began walking towards the kitchen door to leave Shell Cottage when Fleur spoke again, "And don't forget your scarf, eet might be cold."

Bill tried to ignore the fact that it was the first day of May as he grabbed his wooly red scarf that Fleur had knitted for him months ago. He wrapped it around his neck and left the house, apparating away.

XXX

"Vat is this?" Fleur muttered as she held the jar of peanut butter in front of her face.

"It's peanut butter, dear," Bill answered carefully.

"And vat is zee brand?" she questioned, holding the jar in front of his face.

"Uh, Jif," he responded, confusion bright on his features.

"I vanted Skippy!" Fleur yelled, throwing the jar back at Bill furiously as she tears filled her eyes up again.

"Isn't it all the same?" Bill said in an attempt to assuage her opinion.

"No, no! Eet is not!" she yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she then sat back down at the kitchen table. "Skippy ees better because I love Skippy, not Jif."

"I understand," Bill responded.

"Jif 'as a slightly more robust flavor, and vee 'ate eet," she continued, "vhich is vhy I like Skippy." Bill sighed and sat down next to his wife, rubbing circles around her back soothingly.

"It's just peanut butter," he assured her.

"No eet's not!" she said, lifting her head up from the table.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because, eet, vell, eet, zee baby doesn't like eet," she answered solemnly, a lump growing in her throat as she kept sniffling. "And eef I keep feeding eet to 'er, she vill 'ate me."

"Fleur," Bill began, "the baby loves you, and when she arrives she will love us, this house and if you so desire, peanut butter."

He reached over towards her and pecked her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her very pregnant belly up against him. He pulled back slightly and pressed his hand against her belly, and felt the baby kick against her stomach.

His eyes lit up with joy.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked it! Please leave a review, and even request my next pairing in your review. The next one may be dedicated to you.**

Written For:

HP Potions Comp: Alihotsy Draughty


	5. Succulent

Succulent

By Montley

It's wrong, so wrong, but there's no vein in his body that cares, that cares about everyone else and their silly, little, unimportant opinions. Obsession creeps upon his spine when he stares at her, her beauty; delicate, luxurious, and, oh, so juicy.

No flaw mars her reddened skin as he runs his finger across, not even seeing a single bruise. He smiles at her, wishing that she could smile back at him as he plants a small kiss on her softly, tasting her from underneath his impatient lips.

There's no doubt that he's desperate for her, to taste her more, bite through her skin and overpower her. In a way though, doing that would ruin her, diminish her beauty that he craves staring at, one that he is obsessed with.

He lifts her in the air and pierces through her with his stare emanating from his grey eyes. Only blankness is returned from her, and he wishes to scream, yell and cry. He needs a reaction from her, anything at all to prove that their love is genuine.

Even though he will never receive a reaction, Draco knows in his heart that nothing can part him from his sweet, succulent apple.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, completely a crack ship. Probably the only one that I'll do though!

Again, feel free to request a pairing! Also, most of all, REVIEW!

Written For:

_Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Comp: Ton Ton Toffee_

_HP Potions Comp: Weakness Potion_


	6. Dare

Dare

By Montley

Fred Weasley was never one to back down from a dare, especially ones that emanate from the wicked mind of his twin brother, George. He did not know where this specific dare had come from in the pits of his brother's brain, but there was no way he would chicken out, even if it did mean that he could ruin maybe one or two relationships he had with people.

George patted him on the back, pushing him towards where Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated in the common room.

Then George warned, "If you don't go through with this, you know what's going to happen to you? I'm going to march you over to the zoo and feed you to the yak."

"That's sounds like tons of fun," Fred retorted as he began walking towards the group of friends. He was distracted as he stared at her laughing with Harry and Ron. He ran his hand along his head, feeling nervous sweat on the back of his neck. Distracted, he accidently stepped on one of the Creevey brother's hand as they were both perched on the floor with their cameras and photographs. He muttered an apology and peaked at their photos. Most of them were of Harry. Fred held back a snicker; the brother's activities were demented and sad, but social.

Unwittingly, Fred trudged on, his heart beating like a drum as he grew closer to the laughing girl. He turned back and looked at George, who encouraged him with a thumbs up and a smile. Of course George knew his secret; George knew everything about him, even if he never mentioned it. He should have imagined that George would make him do this one of these days. Sure, Fred was a Gryffindor, but when it came to talking about his feelings, he preferred to keep them inside.

He stood next to their table, hesitating before he tapped Hermione on her shoulder. She turned and smiled at him with that same smile that he thought was so beautiful and endearing.

"Hello, Fred," she greeted. "Do you need something? And no, I'm not returning the Skiving Snackboxes if that's what you're here about because that's the way it crumbles… cookie wise."

"Whatever, keep them," Fred said. "For what I'm about to do, I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione's eyebrows creased, and her expression appeared very amused. Then Fred bent down and grabbed her face in his hands,

"W-what are you?" she stuttered out right before Fred planted his lips firmly on hers, remembering George had said it had to last at least thirty seconds. She remained there stunned under his lips. Fred kept his lips on hers, feeling awkward as he counted down the numbers in his head. Hermione did not push him away, but he could feel the rest of the common room's eyes on them as the room had quieted drastically. Slowly, Hermione began returning the kiss, but Fred could tell that she was equally as embarrassed, but he was shocked that she did not immediately push him away.

In his head, he reached thirty seconds, and he parted their lips away from each other. He could hear Ron complaining about Fred's audacity to embarrass Hermione like that, but he tuned him out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Fred repeated in front of her, throwing his hands in the air when he noticed her indifferent expression. "It's just George dared me to do this probably knowing that I have feelings for you, I'm just really sorry."

"You what?" Hermione asked, completely stunned. "I figured it was some sort of a dare, I mean, who in their right mind would do this if it wasn't. But are you serious?"

"Serious about what?" he questioned, his eyebrows creasing.

"That you have feelings for me," she said carefully, her fingers twiddling together as her cheeks grew scarlet.

"I said that…"

"Yes," she muttered.

"Shit."

* * *

_Written for: _

_The Movie Quotes Challenge_

_HP Potions Competition - Kissing Concoction_

_All the Pairings Challenge_


	7. Broomstick Lessons

This story is dedicated to lovely Kailey Hamilton

* * *

Broomstick Lessons

By Montley

"You see Katie, it's quite simple," Oliver Wood told her as he gripped the top of his stick. "All you have to do is stroke it softly and sensually to get it to shine."

He held it in front of her and ran his fingers down the shaft with the lubricant coated on his fingers. Katie stared at the motion, as he ran his fingers along the stick, and she felt her mouth going dry as she turned her focus to his arms, his buff, muscular arms. She shook her head to stop herself from once again, daydreaming.

'_Oliver is just a friend giving you some advice is all,' _she reminded herself, then reverting her attention back to him.

"See Katie, simple, you just have to give it some love," he advised with a smile, that same smile that made her wish to melt in his arms. Her eyes wandered across his face before making contact with his eyes, his bright, brown eyes made of milk chocolate.

"You alright, Katie? You seem a bit dazed," he asked with a crease of his, perfectly shaped, eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm alright," she muttered, wanting once more to slap herself. '_He's just a friend, just a friend."_

"You give it a try now," he said before handing the broomstick over to her, instantly reminding her that it was actually a simple broomstick that he was teaching her how to care for, just a plain, dull broomstick.

She sighed as she gripped onto it before dipping her fingers into the lubricant Oliver offered to her. Then she stroked her fingers along the broomstick, covering the top. She desperately tried to ignore Oliver as he walked behind her, tried to ignore his heavy breath against her neck. He then placed his hand on top of hers and traced ever so slowly over the broom.

"Like this," he whispered in her ear as he guided her fingers along the broomstick. Katie's legs became weak, and she felt as though she was about to tip over, straight into his arms.

At that realization she shook his hand off of hers, "I got it, see, Oliver," she told him with a sad smile. '_Just a friend.'_

"Right then," he said solemnly as he slid his hands into his pockets. "You didn't need much help at all then, did ya?"

"No, no, Oliver, I still need to know how to care for the bristles," she reminded him hurriedly, waving the broom in front of his face. With a sigh, he pushed the broom towards the ground.

"I think you're good, they look fine, Katie," he said with a shrug.

"No they don't, they're terrible, and as my friend you need to help me," she informed him as she sat on the ground, hiding herself behind the bristles of the broom.

"Katie, that's just it!" Oliver exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't know about you, but I can't just be friends with you."

"W-what?"

"I know, I'm not this type of needy guy, but I can't stand it any longer!" he yelled. "I like you, Katie!"

"Oliver," she said breathlessly. "I like you too."

"Not like that," he groaned as he began to walk back into the castle, his own broom on his back. So much for broomstick lessons was the thought circling in his mind. When Katie had asked him to help her, he thought that it was a fantastic opportunity, a girl he liked and his favorite sport together, without the rest of the team around to spoil anything. But then she rejected him without saying anything; friendzoned is what his friends referred to it as, and he could swear that the Weasley Twins began that trend.

"Oliver!" he heard Katie called after. He sighed and turned around, seeing her running towards him, her broom left behind on the ground. He paused in his footsteps and she was able to approach him, and he stared down at her small figure.

"Look, I'm sorry," he began. "I shouldn't have said that, just forget it."

"No, but-."

"I'm really stupid, well besides for anything to do with Quidditch, and your broom was not in the best of shape as a matter of fact," he continued aimlessly.

"Oliv-"

"And you do have to work on avoiding the bludgers, I could help you with that as well."

"Wood-"

"It would also be helpful if you just ignore the Slytherin's taunts as they are huge numbskulls and it should not get in the way of your fantastic skills on the pitch."

"OLIVER, I LIKE YOU TOO!" she yelled and covered her mouth once she did, she clamped her eyes shut for a second, before cracking them slightly open to see Oliver's reaction.

His bright, brown eyes were wider than before, and before she knew it he gripped the sides of her face before leaning down and softly pressing his lips against hers. She let herself revel in the moment, telling herself, '_Aw, hell, I was so stupid._'

"Oi! Get a room!" she heard two voices yell simultaneously. She and Oliver broke apart, and they both saw the Weasley Twins poking their red heads out of one of the castle windows, grinning wickedly at them. Oliver waved them away as he smiled down at Katie, who simply smiled back.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! This story was for the lovely Kailey Hamilton who absolutely loves Oliver and Katie! I really hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it was so late, ergh!


	8. Coming into Light

_A/N: This came out as more of a romance coming to light, hope you don't mind! :)_

_Please review :)_

* * *

Coming to Light

By Montley

As children, they never cared, they never listened, they never bothered with anything before school began. Remus Lupin was always a clever boy with his head propped on his shoulders while Sirius Black was a prankster with all sense of actual 'seriousness' dissipated from his mind.

The time for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry approached, and the Hogwarts' Express pulled up into the station gleaming red and black. Sirius quickly boarded the train without wishing his parents goodbye, which in his head was more like a good riddance, while Remus bade farewell to his, full of kisses and hugs before he solemnly boarded the train, feeling as though he would not meet a single friend.

Inside the train Remus had entered a compartment devoid of life. He had sat down alone, gazing outside the window, watching the puff of smoke from the train pass by his window. Sirius meanwhile had sat with another boy named James, another just like him with hopes of being sorted into Gryffindor. Sirius was worried that fate would take hold and place him in Slytherin with the rest of his relatives, whom he thoroughly despised.

Remus was soon joined by a squirrely, small boy, and they traveled together, talking of their hopes of the school years, filling Remus with an odd sort of hope for his years at Hogwarts to come. He traveled in the boats with the squirrely boy whom he came to know as Peter Pettigrew with two others who did not care to introduce themselves to him, but it did not matter, he had already made a friend. Sirius was in the boats with James, loving how the breeze above the water caressed him and welcomed him to his new home away from Grimmauld Place.

They were led into the school by a lone teacher, who discussed the rules and talked of the houses that they could possibly be sorted into; Sirius prayed for Gryffindor, whilst Remus thought Ravenclaw might suit him over the others. Then the time came, and the teacher had reappeared and led them inside. Both boys gaped at their surroundings and at the students around them who stared and snickered at the new first year students. At the front of the long walk, a tall, raggedy hat was on a stool, awaiting them.

Sirius was one of the first to be called for his sorting after the Sorting Hat sang his yearly song. The Sorting Hat was placed upon his scraggly head, while Remus stared at the boy in awe for his confidence and stride. Soon the hat boomed Gryffindor, and Sirius was the happiest he had ever been. For an unknown reason, Remus then wanted to be in Gryffindor, to know that boy and to be like that boy, Sirius.

And then he was as Sirius gazed at him, at the scar running across Remus' face, soaking in the name, Remus Lupin.

Their first year went by quickly, and as both boys had hoped, they became quick friends, along with James and Peter, forming a thick foundation of pure, unadulterated friendship.

XXX

Second year rolled by quickly, and it became harder for Remus to hide his secret from his friends, they were suspicious, even going to lengths to check if his mother was, in fact, ill, as Remus would always claim.

And then there was the day that Sirius approached him in their dorm room near the end of the school year as the one chosen by his other two friends. Sirius sighed before he walked into the dorm, fearing that he would lose his friendship forever with Remus.

"I know what you are, Remus," Sirius said, and Remus' eyes were full of worry, of sadness and of pain. "We-we all do."

"What are you talking about?" Remus demanded, hurt lingering upon his face.

"You're a werewolf,' he proclaimed, his chest puffed out in front of him. "Me, James, and Peter found out.

"James, Peter and I," Remus slightly mumbled, his head falling into his hands, the tears threatening to spill out. Everything was tumbling around him as his secret had finally spilled out, the only thing that he had feared as a Gryffindor.

"What's wrong, Remus? I mean, c'mon, this is pretty cool," Sirius claimed, sitting down on Remus' bed, right next to him, his hand unconsciously placing itself on Remus' thigh.

"W-what?" Remus stuttered, his head popping out of his hands.

"Yeah I mean, werewolf! Has to attract the ladies, eh," Sirius laughed, his hand patting Remus' thigh.

"I suppose," Remus muttered, turning his head to face out the window, into the calm, Spring air which he wanted to escape into.

"And James, Peter and I made a decision," Sirius mentioned, excitement filling his insides.

"Oh," sighed Remus, his head unwavering from the window.

"Yeah, we're going to become animagi, cool, eh," Sirius said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Immediately Remus whipped back around, his eyes wide open and Sirius' hand still on his thigh. He was completely in shock as he had thought they would rather prefer to no longer be his friends as it was what he had always assumed out of those three, or rather, out of anyone he had ever met.

"Are you sure about this?" Remus asked in a hurry, his thumbs twiddling together. "Because you really don't have to do that."

"You need someone there for you, when you're human and when you're a werewolf," Sirius told him, taking his hand which was on Remus' thigh and clutching his hand in his. "And what are friends for anyway."

"I can't believe this." Remus smiled and shook his head in pure disbelief. This was unlike anything he had ever imagined, to have true friends who did not care about his lycanthropy, his parents were even wary around him during the full moon.

"You are all amazing, ever since I met you at the sorting," Remus acknowledged, the memories of one of the best years of his life wandering into his mind.

"Well we have to be there for your furry little problem," Sirius teased with a smirk gracing his features.

"I love you, you-you guys, you guys," Remus said in a small stutter. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus in an embrace for a small minute.

"Hah, we love you too, Remus." Sirius laughed as he parted them from the hug. In an instant Sirius planted a small kiss on Remus' cheek, flushing a deep red. "Oh I'm sorry, I-."

"It's alright, Sirius, I honestly don't care," Remus said with a laugh, hugging Sirius against him once more. Sirius frowned slightly, feeling awkward in Remus' embrace, instantly realizing that his hand had returned to Remus' thigh. His cheeks flushed red, and for some reason, he remembered the sorting, the way he had gazed upon Remus as an eleven year old, and now he was thirteen with the same feeling of awe. He quickly backed away from the hug, running his hand through his hair as he stood and swaggered towards the door.

"So, I'm, uh, gonna tell the others, so yeah," Sirius mumbled as he left, confused about his feelings towards Remus as he tried to get thoughts of Marlene McKinnon into his mind while he left behind an elated boy.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! _

_This was for the Pairing One Hour/Hardest Challenge Ever where I was assigned Remus/Sirius and Phrase: "Are you sure about this?"_


	9. Photograph

Photograph

By Montley

"Have a nice night, Albus," Minerva said with a sad smile on her normally stern features.

"And you as well, Minerva," Albus reciprocated solemnly. Then Minerva left the Headmaster's office without a second glance and with one final sweep of her emerald cloak, the door opening and then closing shut behind her.

Albus sighed deeply in his seat as he leaned back in his chair and gave a final pet to Fawkes, who gave him a small, chilling coo in return. He knew that Minerva was distraught and angry at him for being so foolish yet again. He smiled slightly at his blackened hand knowing that Minerva was always right.

Yet the foolishness had sprung from his days as a teenager; it was even hard for him nowadays to imagine himself young and without a beard gracing him. He let out a small chuckle, remembering the long years growing the beard to get it to its perfect length.

At the thought of his years as a young man, the old man dug through his belongings in his desk drawer, feeling around for it, an item he had held onto for so long, close to a century.

The years he kept it with him had done slight damage to it; it was bent and torn slightly at its dingy corners, which used to be a pure white. The photo was a clean black and white with dirt specs across the image. Yet, it did not take away from the beauty that Albus knew it possessed for the long years it had existed. He smiled at it as his beard brushed its bottom. He held it for a moment against his ever-beating heart, yearning for those days to return, even for just a small moment, before he had turned on him, before he had left him behind. Young Gellert Grindelwald.

He stared at it; the photograph showed him as a young man with his shoulder length auburn hair, and it was a time when no beard had been growing on his chin, just a few untamed whiskers. Gellert Grindelwald was next to him, his blonde hair styled perfectly upon his head, magnifying his sharp features, his bright eyes shining out of the picture, as they always did. Albus swore he could stare at Gellert's eyes for hours and still be amazed by the alluring, iridescent blue they were, taking him far away from responsibility and Godric's Hallow. Their arms were around each other's shoulders, smiling and laughing like the friends they had used to be.

How Albus wished they still were.

Not long after they had met, or rather, it did not feel long, his sister died tragically within the chaos of his fight with his brother, Aberforth. along with Gellert. Poor Ariana, so young and fragile, and here Albus was, at the ripe old age of one-hundred and fourteen. He had lived for far too long, and she had lived for far too little.

Yet he knew that his time was coming to an end, for his hand was cursed, blackened and broken. It was strange how he was reminded of Gellert at this time, for his time with Gellert was full of regrets, regrets of not starting anything and losing him to the darkness, even though at that point he was headed there himself.

His eyes drifted back to the picture, and he smiled, simply thankful for the time he had had with Gellert. Thankful for the boy who brought him back alive even though that same boy was now rotting in Nurmenguard at Albus' hand.

Albus was simply thankful for experiencing love, a pure type of magic.

* * *

A/N: This was for:

HP Potions Competition: Developing Solution

Wand Wood Competition: Pear


	10. Eternity

This is for Rish ( .princess), who had challenged me to go against my OTP (Seamus/Lavender) and write a Dean/Seamus *sob*

Welp, I hope that you like it Rish!

* * *

Eternity

By Montley

It has been almost a year since you had last seen him. The memory is distant, but the last time you did see him, his arm was wrapped around your shoulder during Dumbledore's funeral. He had planted a long-lasting kiss on your cheek, which had kept you strong during your time without his presence, his touch and his love. Though, you can barely recognize him now through the dark, bloodied marks upon his face, no doubt the work of the ruthless Carrows. But you know that it is him, it's _your _Seamus, based on his smile alone, which is gleaming at the sight of you.

Everyone else is listening, fully enraptured in Harry Potter's words, for he, as always is going to save the day. Not you. All you want to do is be in Seamus' strong arms once again. Everyone around you then begins to prepare for battle, and you laugh knowing that you don't even have a wand at your side as you slowly approach Seamus, wondering if this was actually happening, that you were going to be in his arms once more, that his lips would touch yours once again, that you wouldn't be afraid of what others thought of the two of you. Two boys, deeply in love.

It's crazy to think of the future, a future that may not even come to pass, but now you have Seamus. And you always believed in living in the moment; so you run to him, so the moment can last longer, and you can pretend that it is forever before his or your life may possibly be taken.

Soon his breath is tickling your skin, his face merely an inch from your own eager lips. He touches you, his fingers stroking your cheek in order to prove to himself that you are not a part of his vivid imagination.

"Miss me?" he asks with his familiar smirk, in the sweet Irish accent you have always adored since you had first spoken to him on the Hogwarts Express those many years ago, not expecting the small, sandy haired boy to be the one you love more than anything in the universe, that you would do anything to protect him. You chuckle as you lean closer to him, the excitement building inside of you, an excitement that at one point you thought you would never feel again.

"Of course," you answer, and Seamus closes the gap that has existed for far too long, pressing his soft, unscarred lips against yours. You wrap your arms around him, not caring about who could be watching. You might die today, and it is not a time to worry about the thoughts of your peers.

He tastes exactly how you remember as you pull him closer to your body, reveling deeply in the taste of your one love.

For you know that if you do die today, you wish to die with the memory and taste of Seamus' love upon you, lingering with you in eternity.


End file.
